battle_for_understanding_how_satire_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Pill Bottle
Pill Bottle is a male object contestant competing in [[Battle For Understanding How Satire Works|''Battle For Understanding How Satire Works.]] He is playing on Team Rave. Appearance Pill Bottle is an orange pill bottle with a white sticker on his back and a white cap. The pills inside of PB are dark orange. Personality Pill Bottle is regarded as one of the younger contestants, as this can be inferred from his size being smaller than most and his vocal performance being immature and higher-pitched. In terms of personality, he comes across as a free spirited, wacky and good-hearted individual. However, he can also be described as a rather impulsive and mischievous kid who likes pulling pranks on people when they least expect it. Pill Bottle often gets himself into crazy and messed up scenarios, due to his shoot-first-ask-questions-later attitude, his negligent disregard to common sense, and his sensitivity mixed with pure immaturity. Pill Bottle also shows signs of greediness and even kleptomania, which paints his character as somewhat confusing and odd. Overall, while Pill Bottle seems to mean well and is generally not a bad person, he is known to be somewhat of a crazy and warped individual with some rather strange and even unknown motivations behind his actions. Abilities * '''Pills: '''Pill Bottle sometimes eats his pills when he is stressed or hurt, which makes him feel better and/or in less pain. He also offers his pills to others when they are in need of them. * '''First Aid: '''Pill Bottle can occasionally be the medic of his team, knowing how to heal people who are injured or hurt from challenges. * '''Throwing: '''Pill Bottle is known to be a good thrower, tossing things a good distance when the time calls for it. * '''Speed: '''His small size allows Pill Bottle to move faster than most people. * '''Pranking:' Pill Bottle knows how to prank people and is shown to be pretty mischievous. His pranks are shown to be very elaborate and effective at making people feel embarrassed or hurt, showing Pill Bottle to be considerably creative. Coverage TBA. Trivia * Pill Bottle is one of three contestants in BFUHSW that's themed around medical stuff. Thermometer and Cough Syrup are the other two. * Prize Box's initials are PB. Pinball and Prize Box also have this quality. * Pill Bottle is regarded as one of the characters most likely to make a stupid face. * Pill Bottle is apparently prescribed for lifting one's mood. * Calling Pill Bottle by his actual medication name angers him. Additionally, implying he is an illegal drug also sets Pill Bottle off. * Pill Bottle is one of the smallest contestants. He's also one of the youngest. * Pill Bottle being into pranks could be a possible reference to Blocky's personality from BFDI. * Since Pill Bottle is the bottle itself, he can survive without his pills, but he'd be weaker and less durable. He could replace his pills though, though that might be expensive without proper healthcare. * Pill Bottle has a special blue ball he loves playing with. He values it a lot and would get upset if something were to happen to it. * Pill Bottle and Origami are great friends, despite being on different teams. * Pill Bottle is bi.